


Shapeshifter

by Damned_Ash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Dream is poor, Fantasy, Fluff, George and Sapnap are rich, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Smut, Pirates, Sorry if this is bad lol, Swearing, There will be a relationship eventually, maybe angst?, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damned_Ash/pseuds/Damned_Ash
Summary: Dream (Clay) can Shapeshift into a wolfdog, a horse and a parrot, he works at the docks. This is set in medieval times, when there is no technology. George and Sapnap are both sons of Lords and they never really have to work to get what they want. Clays life is the complete opposite. All he's ever known is to work. Clay is best friends with George and it takes him a long time to figure out his feelings for the smaller boy, then he is scared for what will happen when George discovers he can shapeshift.Will Dream get his happily ever after?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	1. Two Trips to the Same Place

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is bad, it is my first fanfic I have ever written, I got the idea from Georges videos and just started writing. It will be really slow-burn and most of the romance will be further on.

Clay sprinted through the woods, his paws deftly finding the best spaces in the earthy terrain. He was late to meet with George, his best friend, he had to be there before the smaller boy got bored and left. After sneaking a glance into their usual meeting spot and seeing George was there, Clay quickly shifted and walked towards him, out of breath and covered in sweat. As usual, George ran over and enveloped Clay in a hug but quickly pulled away ‘Dream! Did you run here?!’ The childhood nickname caused Clay to blush slightly, even though his face was already flushed. ‘Yeah, sorry I was late, I was scrubbing the ships down by the docks…’ Georges face softened, ‘Its okay! We can still go for a swim though, right?’ Clay smiled down at George and nodded, the smaller boy grinned and cheered, ‘Sapnap said he would meet us there, come on let’s hurry!’

During their short walk, the two boys made mindless conversation and Clay asked what George was doing for his 19th birthday. ‘Father is taking me to Embria for a shopping trip… I’ll be gone for two weeks…’ Clays face fell, ‘Two whole weeks?’  
‘Yes, but I can ask if you can come if you like?’  
‘You know I have chores to do… I need the money George’ They fell into an uncomfortable silence and Clay knew he had struck a nerve with George. Clay had not had to fortune to be the son of a lord like George. Instead, he was born into a working-class family. Clay had been working for 7 years at the docks, scrubbing the deck and cleaning quarters. Everything he earned had to be given to his father. His mother had died when Clay was two. George lost his mother too, but Lady Sally had died recently. Georges father, Lord Wilbur had quickly remarried to Lady Niki and George had gained a stepbrother, Fundy. 

George broke the silence by asking how Clays brothers were, Clay thought about his two younger brothers Tommy and Tubbo, ‘Annoying as ever’ he answered after a moment of thought, ‘I’m just glad they don’t have to work yet’ Clay sighed and looked down at his shoeless feet and then to Georges feet, George wore shoes made of leather, rich people’s shoes… 

They arrived at the lake and saw a raven-haired boy swimming with his back to them. Clay motioned for George to be quiet as he crept up behind the boy, suddenly he let out a war-cry and leapt into the lake, dunking the startled boy who came up a few seconds later, spluttering, ‘DREAM!!!’ Sapnap shouted at him whilst George was still on the bank, doubled over with laughter. Clay stared at Sapnap with an innocent look on his face before propelling himself through the water to push down on his shoulders, causing Sapnap to sink. Clay felt a hand around his ankle and seconds later he was pulled under the surface too. George was rolling on the floor, tears of laughter streaming down his face. The two boys broke the surface of the water again, giggling, Sapnap in his silk shorts and Clay in his everyday hessian clothes. ‘Clay! Your clothes are soaked!’ Clay shrugged his shoulders ‘They’ll be dry by tomorrow’ Sapnap frowned but it was quickly replaced when George changed behind a rock into his swim shorts and cannonballed into the lake, splashing Clay and Sapnap. 

After playing in the water for a while they all decided to get out and sunbathe on the rocks for a while. Sapnap was the first to speak up, ‘George is it true you’re going to Embria?’  
‘Yes, father is taking me for a shopping trip’  
‘Isn’t it like, a four-day journey?’  
‘Four and a half, and Father wants us to stay there for 5 days’ George said with a worried expression on his face. ‘We’ll miss you Georgie, and we will count down the days until you come back. When do you leave?’ Clay chimed in.  
‘Tomorrow, dock 12, Father is taking ship number 404’ Clay smiled at this, ‘I’m working on dock 12 tomorrow, I can give you your birthday present then’   
George frowned ‘I told you guys not to get me anything!’ Clay laughed and gave him a hug ‘It’s a good job I never listen to you then’

A few minutes later, the trio were chatting until a blonde-haired child strolled towards them, he was only 7 but carried himself with confidence, despite the trio all being 16, 17 and almost 19. ‘Clay, dad says you need to come home, he needs you for something or other, although I don’t know why I can’t just do it, I’m better than you anyway’ Clay stood up and ruffled his brother’s hair, ‘Okay Tommy, I’ll walk back with you in a minute’ he turned to his friends, ‘Sorry guys, I’ll see you tomorrow George’ and he walked with Tommy back towards the trees. Once they were completely out of sight Tommy turned to Clay, ‘My feet hurt… Can you do the thing?’ Clay sighed softly and his bones started to move and after a few seconds he had taken the form of a chestnut horse. Tommy giggled as his brother lay on the ground. Tommy clambered onto his back and held on tight as Clay stood up. After staying still for a second to let Tommy keep his balance, he started to swiftly trot home with the young boy sat safely on his back, clutching onto his slightly matted mane. It was commonplace for both Tommy and Tubbo to sit on Clays back in his horse form, they weighed nothing, and it was easy transport for the two boys because they were young. It was also commonplace for the villagers of Zemira (Clays hometown) to see the boys on the back of a chestnut stallion, and the villagers did not pay any notice to them when the pair slowed to walk down the busy cobbled path. Clays home was remarkably close to the docks and the alley that led to the back door allowed Clay to shift without anyone noticing. 

The two boys walked into their home with their father, Phil greeting them in the kitchen. Clay greeted his father with a one-armed hug before drying the wooden bowls ready for dinner. Phil shooed Tommy out of the kitchen and Clay investigated his father’s stony face. Without warning Phil said, ‘Clay, I need you tomorrow, midday, I need to get to Embria, fast’  
‘Why do you need me? Can’t you take a boat?’  
‘No, I need to go off-track and I need to be quicker than the ships, the only thing quicker than a ship is a galloping horse Clay’ Clay turned to face his father, looking conflicted, ‘What about Tommy and Tubbo? What about my job? And you know shifting for long periods of time hurts me’ Phil looked at his son, his face begging Clay to help him. Clay rolled his eyes, ‘Fine, I’ll take Tommy and Tubbo to Sapnap’s place in the morning and then I can do my work on dock 12 and then I’ll be ready.’ Phil enveloped Clay in a hug before motioning that dinner was nearly ready.

Time skip to next morning

Clay walked the familiar track to Sapnap’s manor, carrying Tubbo on his shoulders and holding Tommy’s hand as he skipped along, they went to the back of the manor and Clay threw stones against the window until a groggy Sapnap opened it. ‘What the hell do you want this early?’ he grumbled, before Clay could answer Tommy yelled up, ‘Me and Tubbo are staying for a few nights!’ Sapnap looked towards Clay, confused. ‘Please?’ Clay said and Sapnap eventually rolled his eyes, ‘Fine, but they better not just do nothing’  
‘We won’t! We can help!’ Tubbo said before being lifted down by Clay, who watched them run inside. Sapnap came down for a moment and Clay thanked him, ‘I’ll be gone for a few days, but I’ll come fetch them when I’m back’ Sapnap nodded and gave Clay a brief hug before exchanging goodbyes and walking their opposite ways. 

Just one more person to see before his trip…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I added a chapter title for the first chapter but honestly, its so difficult to think of them so I'm not sure if will bother with them in the future.

Clay swept the dock, listening to the waves lap gently against the ships. It was still quite early so the docks were practically deserted except for the few sea birds perched on the tie downs. Clay whistled softly as he worked, his mind wandering from the task at hand, why did his father want to go to Embria? Why did he need Clay specifically? Was there going to be danger? Clays mind was overwhelmed with all the thoughts and questions. He shook is head lightly before checking his pocket for his best friends present. His hand closed around the box protectively and Clay smiled. He couldn’t wait to see George’s reaction to the gift. 

An hour later Clay was cleaning the deck of ship 392 when he heard a familiar voice. “Father we are really early! 404 probably isn’t even ready yet!” George insisted before flopping onto a bench with Lord Wilbur sitting down next to him, in a slightly more sophisticated manor than his son. Clay walked down back onto the dock and stood in front of the pair, bowing to Wilbur and smirking slightly at George, “Ship number 404 is ready for departure, the crew is on there waiting for you sir” Clay said quickly to them both. Wilbur nodded and walked towards their ship. “Come now George”  
“I’ll be there in a minute father” he said before following Clay to a slightly more hidden spot. Clay waited until they were out of sight before jumping into a hug, “I’ll miss you George, happy birthday” He slowly pulled the box out of his pocket and handed it to George, “I’m sorry it’s not much” he said as he watched George open it ever so carefully. It was a chain with a simple rock on it, not much to an outsider, but to George it was everything, “is it the rock? The matching ones we had?” he asked, looking at clay, his eyes dancing. “Yeah, I got some help with it, and I’m sorry, I had to sneak into your room and steal it a few days ago, but I’ve got one too” he said pulling his own necklace from behind the coarse fabric of his shirt. Georges smile was enormous, and he tackled Clay into another hug. “I love it” he simply stated before giving Clay one last hug and saying goodbye before jogging towards the ship. Clay watched the ship leave, waving at George until his arm felt like it would fall off. 

Clay finished his jobs, checking the time on the docks clock. He finished at 11:50, as he was packing up his things and getting ready to leave the dock master approached him, “Where do you think you are going boy?” he said in his gruff voice, Clay dipped his head, “I’ve finished my jobs sir, I was only doing half a day today, I put it in the logs sir” The dockmaster grumbled and limped off, supporting himself with his cane. Clay sighed with relief and ran home with his bag slung over his shoulder. 

When he arrived at home his father was outside, packing food and other important things into a saddle bag, Clays throat tightened when he saw a collar and a leash being packed. “Dad, what was that?” Phil looked at Clays frightened expression and sighed softly, “You will need to wear it Clay, especially when we go into the city, I know you don’t like it, but you need to.” He said sternly. Clay nodded and went inside to pack some of his own things. When he came back outside his father had prepared the saddle and Clays halter, just before they left, they counted rations and double checked their belongings. Phil and Clay both slipped into the alley and Phil nodded that it was safe. Clays body morphed again, like it had so many times in his life, and a few seconds later, Clay had turned into a chestnut horse once again.

Phil leaned down, hugging into the chestnut horse’s neck, shielding his eyes from the dust and the wind as Clay galloped along a grassy lane, away from civilisation. Clay loved this feeling, the feeling of freedom, being able to escape the heaviness of the town and the daunting tasks of the docks. He loved stretching his limbs, even if they weren’t human. But with a full-grown adult on his back, Clay was starting to struggle a bit. He started to slow down a bit, stumbling occasionally on small rocks on the path. Luckily, Phil noticed and shouted to him, his voice being whipped away by the wind. But Clay heard what he wanted to hear, and he stopped as quickly as he could, stretching his neck to the ground and breathing heavily. Phil slid out of the saddle and let Clay breath for a bit.

Suddenly, Phil raised his hand, drawing the slightly rusted sword that hung at his hip. Clay flicked his ears round, listening to the sound of twigs snapping in the bushes behind them. Three men emerged, each wearing thin chainmail and each carrying a sword. Phil adjusted his grip and Clay snorted, getting ready to either run or fight. Phil wasn’t wearing armour, but the bandits were. Phil adjusted his grip on his sword. The bandits grew a wicked grin on their faces. One thought was going through Clays head. Make sure his father does not die.

Clays instincts kicked in, as two of the men charged Phil, the other crept towards Clay, not suspecting anything. Clays ears automatically flicked backwards and he lunged towards the man’s arm, biting hard. The bandit yelped in pain and raised his sword, but Clay was quicker, spinning around and kicking his back legs out, he listened to the crack of bones as the bandit went flying. He stood proudly before remembering Phil was fighting the other two. Clay faced Phil, and saw blood pouring down his face. Anger seethed inside of him, these bandits hurt his family and they were going to pay for it. Clay was overcome with a sort of frenzy, attacking the bandits with his teeth and his hooves, kicking them and biting them. He didn’t care about what would happen to him. All he wanted was revenge. 

Clay had no idea how much time had passed. But he felt a hand on his neck. Not a violent hand, a soft hand. A hand that meant no harm. “Clay” he heard his name, but it was muffled, almost like he was underwater. He relaxed. Took a breath and realised that he was staring at a pair of feet, his own feet. He was back as a human. He steadied himself, taking a few deep breaths. Clay tried to stand up, a sharp pain in his chest stopped him. He winced and stayed sat on the grass, clutching his torso. His face screwed up. “Clay, can you hear me?” Phil asked, worry filling his voice, Clay nodded, too focused on his pain to speak. Phil placed down a bag on the ground, both of them still on the edge of the dirt path. Clay lay down, curled in a ball, still clutching his bloodied chest. And he fell into a restless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this I would really appreciate if you commented your thoughts for me so I can know where to improve.


End file.
